Of the Night
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Watching the sea one night, Virginia Weasley meets someone who she thought died long ago. Unfortunately he isn't the person she once knew and he wants her to join him or die trying.


**Of the Night, By ArrA.**

  
Disclaimer- The Harry Potter Universe is JK Rowlings' invention and I do not owe it! So please don't sue me because I have zero dollars.

There was someone following her, Virginia Weasley could feel it. But whenever she glanced behind her, they were never there. They would slide back into the darkness along the walkway and disappear from her sight. 

And although Virginia should feel frightened, a calmness had settled over her and she stood unafraid of whatever was following her. Whoever, whatever it was, would not hurt her, she could feel it in her bones. She knew her brothers would be very angry at her for these feelings, since there were many deatheaters lurking around. Voldemort had been killed three years previously but still many of his followers tried to keep one step in front of the Ministry, lurking in back alleys and killing muggles and wizards alike, anyone who opposed the Pureblood rule. 

Virginia kept walking along the boardwalk, the sun had gone down hours ago and now the moon was the only sourse of light, lighting her way as she wandered down the walkway that over looked the English Channel. She was so far from any buildings or people and she felt utterly alone... except for whoever was following her in the night. 

She decided, that if it was indeed a Deatheater and her intuition had failed her, then she quickly apparate home, safe from the monster that had transformed from an innocent man.

Finally she reached her destination. She could of apparated there, she knew, but she prefered to walk from the Muggle parking lot to the beautiful look out spot that she loved to visit so much. She had been coming there since she was a child and watching the tide roll in and out, hour after hour. It was the only contact she had ever had with the Muggle World really, since the spot had only been four miles from the Burrow and she'd walk there each day in the summer, bring a basket of food with her.

But in her adult years she was contented to come at night and listen to the rolling tides of the ocean, and watch the hypnotic waves crash along the seashore.

Virginia climbed over the railing that seperated the boardwalk from the steap bank that lead to the beach and jumped over it nimbly and walked a little way down the bank before sitting down to watch the tide. If someone was coming for her, they would find her there.

* * *

He stood in the dark shadows and watched as Virginia Weasley appeared around a bend in the landscape, her hair blazing even in the darkness of the night. One of his colleagues had told him she would be there and what time to wait and sure enough there she came, moving gracefully down the boardwalk and jumping over the railing to watch the rolling waves of the ocean.

Slowly he inched towards her, not sure of what he would say or do if she were to see him, talk to him. It had been so long, over three years since he had contact with any humans. Voldemort had made sure of it, turning him into a creature of death, doomed to watch wilt for eternity.

At first he had stayed away from humankind, finally realizing what a threat he was to them. He would feed off animals, but his once shiny hair dulled and he developped hollows around his once life-filled eyes. Then he had started to move slower and every breath became painful. He had to feed more and more and soon every night he found himself needing to spend all his time draining the life out of animals.

Finally he couldn't take the killings anymore and he went to visit one of the old ones. The old ones were legendary, they were olderest trees that graced the land and the stones that made up Stonehedge. Yes they were old, and they had his answers.

They had laughed at his humitarian views, stating that in life, he had never cared for the lives of others, but in death he refused to touch them. They laughed and laughed and he started to pale, losing hope that there was a cure for the insatable hunger. Finally they looked at his desperate face and somehow they were able to find pity in their heartless souls. They had told him that his thirst would not be managable until his true love joined him in death and with those words, his search began.

After that a series of corpses followed in his wake, death was the legacy of those he left behind. Only his true love would survive his kiss but he had yet to find her and so his hunger went un-quenched.

Now he silently watched Virginia Weasley, hoping that she would satisfy his need.

Well actually he had felt this way with every woman he had meet since he had talked to the old ones but somehow this girl seemed different.

Virginia sat no more than twenty feet away from him and he could smell the sweet smell of vanilla on the wind and a voice whipsered in his ear, "She's the one."

His breath started to become laboured as his mouth watered to sink his teeth into the girl and he knew he needed to act soon or he would not be able to find shelter before dawn.

Virginia stretched and lay down on the bank and he finally made his move. He moved silently and she didn't know he was standing behind her until his shadow loomed over her.

Suddenly the girl bolted up and turned to stair at him, her mouth hanging open in shock and he knew she would scream when she recovered.

"Shut your mouth Weasley," he told her and her mouth closed accordingly. "Now up, stand up." Surprisingly she stood up and he helped her over the railing and back onto the boardwalk.

"I thought you were dead," she said, surprisingly not freaking out.

"I am," he told her calmly and Virginia tried to step back but he grabbed her shoulders. "Are you frightened?"

She nodded.

"Well you're about to die as well," he whispered and she stiffened, ready to run but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"What are you, Malfoy?" Virginia asked shaking.

"You'll find out soon enough," Draco answered and moved his head down towards hers, kissing the side of her mouth before moving down to her neck.

Draco felt his teeth lengthen, becoming razor sharp. "I hope you wake up, Virginia," he whispered before sinking his teeth into the redhead's neck.

Virginia shook against his arms as he drained the blood from her body, and a whimper escaped her mouth. Draco smiled against her neck, finally draining all the blood from her body.

She was dead, laying motionless in his arms, her skin pale, almost white against her red tresses. He lifted her body up into his arms carefully. Her dead weight felt so light, it was hard for him to realize she was ever alive, she seemed like a doll.

Slowly he started to walk away from the sea, leaving the roar of the crashing waves behind him as he turned towards the mainland. Slowly he walked away, not wanting to apparate away in case he damaged or lost the girl in his arms. Soon enough he came to a forest, thick with large trees and brush. Although it was night it was alive with animals who lived for the night.

Soon enough he found a cave where he lied down Virginia in a corner for her to sleep, hoping that she would wake. Reluncantly he left her there, craving more blood, more food. 

Soon enough he found a stag, deep within the forest. It was a beautiful, graceful creature with large antellors that signalled its position in the heard.

Draco lowered himself to all fours, ready to stalk the beast. He moved silenlty, fluidly and the stag had no idea that death was watching him. He positioned himself ten feet away from it in tall grass and waited. The stag bent its graceful head to feed on the grass and he struck, flying at the animal with such speed that by the time it realized he was coming, Draco had already pounced on it.

His teeth sunk into the beautiful beast and he sucked its life force until there was no more. Unfortunately he found that the blood wasn't very satisfying, although it had come from a beautiful creature, such as the stag. Slowly he rose to his feet and headed towards where he had left Virginia. 

Morning was approaching quickly and he just made it to the cave before the first rays of light shone through the thick mass of the trees. 

Virginia lay as still as death in the far corner of the cave, which was to be expected since he had killed him. Slowly he lay down beside her, using her shoulder as a pillow and slept.

* * *

Finally when Draco awoke from his sleep it was night, outside he could see nothing but darkness. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked down at Virginia who lay on the ground as still as death.

He sighed in frustration, if she had been the one she would of woke by now. He had been so sure that she was the one but obviously he had been wrong... again. Silently he climbed to his feet and left the cave, not looknig back at the failed candiate that had once been Virginia Weasley.

He appparated to Knockturn Alley and looked for a victom. He settled on a witch with long black hair and a voluptuous body, who was so different from Weasley it almost hurt. He lurered her into an alley and smiled down at the girl. She smiled back at him seductively but it did nothing for Draco, actually he didn't even feel hunger.

He didn't feel hunger.

He didn't feel hunger.

He no longer felt the terrible craving for blood. In his anger, his stupidity, he smiled savigly at the girl and pulled her towards him with a violent tug before biting her neck with no particular care. She let out a gurgled scream but he didn't care. The blood made him feel naucious, overfeed. Something that was new to him in his undead state.

Finally he dropped the girl's lifeless body and apparated back to the cave where he had left Virginia.

Entering it he looked for her in vain... but she was gone.

Quickly he left the small cave and searched the forest frantically, but he didn't find her.

He had found his true love and lost her the next day without a word.

He disappeared into the night, his eyes full of despair. He would search for Virginia for the rest of his life if need be. He promised himself that and started the new chapter in his life, and an endless one at that.

**Author's Notes**

Hope everyone liked it! Sorry about my crappy spelling. :( Anyways, that's pretty much a stand alone. I don't plan to add another chapter to it.

Please review. :)

-Sara. 


End file.
